1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that can capture an electronic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-282004, there is a conventional camera that enables a photographer to know a rate of an image-capturing screen occupied by an area having calculated adequate exposure value and approximately adequate exposure value when the photographer looks in a finder.
The above-described camera is configured to display an object image on a focusing screen of the finder and also display exposure conditions (e.g., subject luminance distribution, shutter speed, and diaphragm state) of the camera on separate display units positioned near the finder. The camera can divide the object image into a plurality of segments in a two-dimensional matrix pattern and measure the luminance in each segment. A central processing unit (i.e., CPU) provided in the camera can process the measured luminance data.
A histogram, which can be displayed by the display unit of the camera, includes a central portion indicating the number of segments whose luminance is optimum for the designed exposure conditions, a right side indicating the number of segments having higher luminance values, and a left side indicating the number of segments having lower luminance values.
According to the camera discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-282004, photographers cannot confirm various conditions that may be required to capture intended photographs even though the photographers can know the rate of the image-capturing screen occupied by the area having calculated adequate exposure value and the approximately adequate exposure values when the photographers look in the finder.
For example, photographers cannot confirm whether an appropriate white balance is set, whether a shutter speed is adequate to prevent a blur of an image, whether a subject is in focus, and whether a composition resulting from an image stabilization operation is an intended one.
Moreover, photographers cannot confirm the presence of a foreign particle adhered to an optical low-pass filter and a mode setting state that can be switched between a color mode and a monochrome mode. From the foregoing reasons, the camera is desired to let photographers confirm a previously captured image in a shooting operation.